Caja
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Viñeta ] —¡Kōtarō-s… Su llamado enmudece tras notar la enorme caja que yace a mitad del vestíbulo de la mansión. 「Feliz cumpleaños Sakura Minamoto」


**Disclaimer: "Zombie Land Saga" **es propiedad de, **Munehisa Sakai, Shigeru Murahoshi, MAPPA** y** Avex Pictures.**

**Advertencia:** Posible Ooc (fuera personaje), algo usual en mí pero, prometo mejorar.

**Nota:** No le podía fallar a mi Idol zombie favorita. **_¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura Minamoto!_** (alias numero uno) nwn

* * *

**C**aja

* * *

─¡Kōtarō-s…

Su llamado enmudece tras notar la enorme caja que yace a mitad del vestíbulo de la mansión.

Los, ¿qué tiene esa caja?, ¿Por qué hay una caja?, ¿ahora qué pidió o está tramando Kōtarō-san? Se apoderan de su muerto celebro y la curiosidad (que no debería de tener) por saber qué es lo que oculta tras sus paredes, le llama a pesar de que será regañada en el proceso.

Con absoluta cautela se dirige a la caja.

Saca a relucir sus dotes y al estilo ninja trata de llegar sin que nadie le descubra, poco le importa el tener que detenerse a cada cinco segundos para ver por todos lados y así, asegurarse de que nadie se acerque y le descubra. Tarda más de diez minutos en llegar, si, pudo hacerlo en menos de treinta segundos pero, así no tendría sentido (parece que la ninja Sakura sería buena pero, extremadamente lenta en llevar a cabo las misiones de sigilo).

Ochenta y cuatro años después, llega finalmente a su destino.

Se toma un momento para inhalar y posteriormente exhalar (una acción absurda de su parte, después de todo no necesita respirar), lo hace para darse valor y no abortar la misión en el último momento. Sin perder más tiempo se apresura a ver el secreto que oculta la caja (esta, está abierta) pero, al hacerlo algo choca con su cara. El golpe tuvo la suficiente fuerza para hacerle caer y de paso quitarle la cabeza en el proceso.

Mientras le da órdenes a su cuerpo para que recupere su cabeza (ya tiene experiencia y no tarda tanto como antes), trata de hacer memoria y descubrir qué fue lo que le golpeó sin embargo, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido para que tenga una idea de lo que yace allí dentro.

Ni un minuto trascurre y su cuerpo la toma pero, antes de poner su cabeza en su lugar, le ordena a su cuerpo que hace su cabeza y lentamente se acerque a la caja (no quiere que le vuelva a pasar lo mismo), hecho esto ya es capaz de ver lo que hay adentro.

─Ya no saltes.

Comenta. Acto seguido se pone la cabeza y tímidamente se acerca más, lo suficiente para poder quitar la cinta que cubre la boca de su peculiar manager. Pues aquello que está dentro de la caja no es nada más ni nada menos que Kōtarō-san, que quitando el hecho de la cinta, se encuentra fuertemente amarrado por varios listones de regalo de color rojo y rosado. Como un coqueto listón rojo puesto como diadema alrededor de su cabeza y manos, pies son atados por listones de color rosa.

─¿Cómo fue que terminaste así, Kōtarō-san?─pregunta curiosa. Ya ni ella es así de torpe, aunque analizando su situación es seguro que las demás se hartaron de él y finalmente se vengaron (con razón le pareció raro el no ver a ninguna).

─Eso es lo de menos. Sakura, desátame ahora─ordena mientras de su boca salen todo lo que va a hacer para tomar venganza.

Como es usual en ella, acata pero, en esta ocasión quiere dejarlo por más tiempo en esa situación.

─Kōtarō-san─llama. ─Sabes, así parece que eres mi regalo de cumpleaños─agrega, escuetamente. Una sonrisa se forma en sus putrefactos labios, es tonto, ya no tiene caso pero, no puede evitar el recordar que el día de hoy es dos de abril, su cumpleaños.

Su ensoñación de derrumba cuando cae en cuenta que Kōtarō-san, no está gritándole el usual "zombi zopenca que esperas en desatarme" o un "deja de decir estupideces", si mira bien y de alguna forma siente que Kōtarō se cohibió ante su fugaz comentario, incluso puede asegurar que un toque de carmesí adorna sus mejillas y por todos los medios trata de esconderse para que no lo vea.

─Eres adorable─susurra para sí pero, parece que Kōtarō-san le escucho, puesto que sus orejas han adquirido un toque de carmín. El verlo así de venerable (aunque no comprenda la razón de ello), manifiestan las ganas de molestarlo un poco.

Para Kōtarō Tatsumi, esta es una humillación, cuando se libere será un maldito al decidir el castigo de Ai Mizuno y Saki Nikaidou sin embargo, al escuchar que Sakura lo llamo "su regalo", cada palabra que tenía por gritarle que no se conforme con algo tan insignificante (después de todo, ya confesó que nunca le dejara) pero, su propio y egoísta sueño se manifestó tan casualmente que la mentira de Kōtarō, fue remplazada por esa verdad de nombre Inui Yamada y él, es un tímido e idiota hombre que sucumbe ante aquella chica que jamás podrá olvidar.

Lo bueno, es que Sakura ya no puede hacer algo más para perturbarle.

─Kōtarō-san, por el día de hoy eres mío.

Parece que "hablo" demasiado pronto.

─Tuyo─susurra. Tras ello, todo a su alrededor parece dar vueltas, seguramente tiene una tonta sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios, no comprende la razón por la que la voz de Sakura se escucha tan lejana a pesar de estar a un lado suyo sin embargo, ya no es consciente de nada, solo quiere dejarse llevar y entrar aquel dulce lugar que solo creyó posible en sus sueños y fantasías.

Y, no se equivoca… después de todo recibió demasiada estimulación de la chica de sus sueños. Su disco duro hizo cortocircuito y no le quedo de otra más que apagarse.

En pocas palabras, se desmayó.

* * *

_Antes que nada, no sé como pero, lo logré. Pude terminar esta pequeña viñeta por el cumpleaños de la linda Sakura. Todo lo hice el día de hoy, sin una idea clara por lo que no sé como quedó. Con eso en cuenta, sumando que pensé que no lo lograría, _cualquier error que encuentren, decir para editar (de todos modos mañana lo reviso con más calma). El siguiente escrito, nacio gracias a la imagen que sirve de portada y pertenece a, **arroba dahuang999 (Rhubarb)**, no duden en seguirlo. Sus imágenes InuSaku y en general son hermosas.

Con lo del apellido de Kōtarō al final, donde le pongo Yamada. Es puesto que en mi imaginación él y Tae son hermanos o de algún modo familia, sus interacciones me dan esa sensación y hasta que algo que lo refute, lo seguiré usando. Estoy emocionada por saber a que se refiere esa colaboración que tendrán los personajes de Zombieland Saga (en twitter, está muy activo el proyecto), tendré que esperar a que den más información.

.

_Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook._ A_llí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd) _

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
